Maria (Silent Hill)
Maria to jedna z dwóch głównych antagonistów występujących w grze wideo Silent Hill 2 (wraz z Piramidogłowym oraz główna protagonistka w dodatkowym scenariuszu "Zrodzona na Życzenie". Została stworzona z rozpaczy oraz urojeń protagonisty Jamesa Sunderlanda, który bardzo chciał zobaczyć swoją żonę a jednocześnie podświadomie chciał zostać ukarany za zamordowanie swojej żony, Mary. Maria to niemalże bliźniaczka Mary, jednak z pewnym różnicami w bardziej wyzywającym wyglądzie oraz figlarnym charakterze. Głosu użyczyła jej Monica Taylor Horgan w Silent Hill 2 oraz Mary Elizabeth McGlynn w kolekcji HD. Historia ''Silent Hill 2'' James i Mary wiedli szczęśliwe życie jako małżonkowie. Pewnego razu pojechali na wakacje do malowniczego miasteczka Silent Hill, a Mary niemalże natychmiast zakochała się w pięknych widokach i historii. Tuż przez wyjazdem Mary prosiła Jamesa by ten zabrał ją tu kolejny raz. Niestety ich plany powrotu do Silent Hill jak ich szczęśliwe życie zostały zniszczone przez tajemniczą chorobę na którą zapadła Mary powodując, że młoda i uśmiechnięta kobieta stała się zgorzkniałą i nieprzewidywalną osobą, która miewała ataki histerii i często krzyczała na tych, których kochała najbardziej – między innymi Jamesa. Przez trzyletni okres choroby, James znienawidził Mary za to, że zabrała mu cząstkę siebie i zniszczyła mu życie. Gdy lekarz wypisał Mary ze szpitala na ostatnią wizytę w domu, James nie wytrzymał z powodu rozpaczy i udusił Mary poduszką. Kompletnie zszokowany tym co zrobił, James wyparł z pamięci całe wspomnienie o popełnionej zbrodni i zaczął wierzyć, że Mary zmarła trzy lata temu, a w rzeczywistości Mary zachorowała na tajemniczą chorobę trzy lata temu. James przybył do Silent Hill z wyobrażonym listem który napisała mu Mary, że czeka na niego w ich specjalnym miejscu. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, James wyruszył do Silent Hill odszukać Mary i przy okazji spotykając na swojej miejscu Angelę, Laurę, Eddiego oraz potwory, które moc miasteczka wytworzyła jako manifestacje jego wad, niepewności i frustracji. Miasto wytworzyło również Marię jako manifestację tego co James zawsze chciał – czyli bardziej seksownej i zmysłowej wersji Mary, oraz jego masochistycznej chęci bycia ukaranym za swe zbrodnie. Ta chęć wytworzyła również postać Piramidogłowego, którego wygląd był oparty na katach widzianych na obrazach w muzeum historycznym Silent Hill, z okresu kiedy Silent Hill było kolonią karną. Zrodzona na Życzenie Krótko po tym jak James przybywa do Silent Hill, Maria budzi się w swoim pokoju w klubie Heaven's Night. Najwyraźniej Maria próbowała popełnić samobójstwo gdyż ma ze sobą naładowany rewolwer. Nieświadoma swojego prawdziwego celu i posiadając pewne wspomnienia Mary, Maria postanawia dać życiu jeszcze jedną szansę i wychodzi z budynku na ulice miasta poszukać kogokolwiek. Po tułaczce po mieście, Maria wchodzi do Rezydencji Baldwinów, gdzie spotyka właściciela posesji, Ernesta Baldwina. Mężczyzna rozmawia z Marią przez drzwi gdyż nie chce by ktokolwiek go widział. Gdy Maria odnajduje prezent urodzinowy dla Ernesta od jego córki Amy, mężczyzna prosi ją by ta przyniosła mu pewien przedmiot. Po otrzymaniu go, Ernest zdaje sobie sprawę, że Maria nie jest prawdziwą osobą lecz manifestacją lecz Maria nie daje mu dojść do słowa. Ernest ostrzega ją przed Jamesem mówiąc jej, że to "zły człowiek". Po krótkim zastanowieniu, Maria zdaje się rozumieć swoje przeznaczenie. Gdy Maria otwiera drzwi gdzie ukrywał się Ernest, okazuje się, że nikogo tam nie ma – co potwierdza fakt, że Ernest jest duchem. Zasmucona Maria wychodzi z rezydencji i przez krótką chwilę myśli nad popełnieniem samobójstwa, lecz postanawia zrobić to do czego została wytworzona i udaje się do Parku Rosewater gdzie ma czekać na Jamesa. Karanie Jamesa James, po wyjściu z Apartamentów Blue Creek, udaje się do Parku Rosewater, gdyż on i Mary uwielbiali spędzać tam czas. Jednak zamiast Mary znajduje tam Marię początkowo myląc ją za swoją zmarłą żonę. Maria mówi mu, że nikogo tu nie widziała. James po krótkim zastanowieniu zdaje sobie sprawę, że tym specjalnym miejscem był Hotel Lakeview. James jest nieco zdziwiony, że Maria chce z nim iść, ale koniec końców zgadza się by kobieta mu towarzyszyła. Maria i James wdają się za pościg za Laurą do Szpitala Brookhaven. Maria w jednym z pokoi źle się poczuła więc James chciałby odpoczęła. Gdy szpital przechodzi w swą alternatywną formę, James wpada na Marię w piwnicy szpitala. Maria jest wściekła gdy James bardziej przejmuje się poszukiwaniami swoje żony, zamiast nią po czym wyraża zmartwienie Laurą, mówiąc mu, że czuje się za nią odpowiedzialna (co pokazuje, że ma wspomnienia Mary). W piwnicy szpitala w długim korytarzu bohaterowie natrafiają na Piramidogłowego. Jamesowi udaje się uciec do windy, ale drzwi zamykają się zanim Maria mogła do nich wejść. Na oczach Jamesa, Piramidogłowy przebija włócznią Marię zabijając ją na miejscu. To wydarzenie wpędziło Jamesa w emocjonalną agonię ponieważ czuł się tak jakby po raz kolejny nie zdołał uratować Mary. Jednak śmierć Marii była tylko chwilowa. Podczas badania ciemnych i podziemnych korytarzy Labiryntu, pod Więzieniem Toluca James znajduje ją zamkniętą w celi. James jest zszokowany tym, że kobieta żyje i ma się dobrze i pyta się jej czy jest ranna – na co Maria nazywa go "głuptasem" mówiąc mu, że nic jej się nie stało. Po tym Maria zaczyna mówić tonem Mary pokazując jej wspomnienia o pobycie w Hotelu Lakeview. James jest kompletnie zdezorientowany zachowaniem Marii. Maria próbuje go uwieść mówiąc mu, że sama nie jest w stanie wyjść z celi i obiecując mu nagrodę gdy ten ją wypuści gdyż jest tu tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Gdy James znajduje drzwi do jej celi, Maria ponownie jest martwa a przyczyną jej śmierci było poważne pobicie gdyż całą twarz ma we krwi i siniakach. Zrozpaczony James opuszcza Labirynt i płynie łodzią do hotelu, gdzie po obejrzeniu kasety wideo w pokoju 312, który niegdyś wynajmowali, zdaje sobie sprawę o zbrodni którą popełnił. James wychodzi z pokoju i trafia do alternatywnego hotelu. Po przejściu przez korytarze, James trafia do recepcji gdzie widzi dwóch Piramidogłowych torturujących Marię. Jeden z nich przebija Marię włócznią. James przyznaje, że potrzebował ich by Ci go ukarali za jego grzechy a teraz ich odrzuca bo zna prawdę. Piramidogłowi wiedząc, że nie są już potrzebni przebijają się swoimi włóczniami. Po walce, James zauważa, że zwłoki Marii zniknęły więc decyduje się skierować przez drzwi prowadzące do długiego korytarza. Finałowa Walka James wchodzi po schodach na samą górę zniszczonego budynku gdzie spotyka Marię, która wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak Mary. W zależności od zakończenia James mówi jej, że zna już całą prawdę i jej nie potrzebuje, po tym gdy Maria oferuje mu bycie nową Mary. Rozwścieczona i odrzucona Maria przemienia się w demona, przypominającego pacjenta na łóżku szpitalnym. James walczy z Marią po czym zabija ją. W zależności od zakończenia James: *Rozmawia z Mary po raz ostatni, po czym decyduje się żyć dalej i adoptować Laurę (zakończenie Odejście). *Rozmawia z Mary po raz ostatni po czym decyduje popełnić samobójstwo gdyż nie może żyć bez Mary (zakończenie W Wodzie). *Decyduje się zabrać zwłoki Mary do małego kościoła na środku wysepki na jeziorze Toluca aby przeprowadzić rytuał wskrzeszenie (zakończenie Odrodzenie). W zakończeniu Maria, to Mary jest finałowym bossem, która jest zniesmaczona tym, że James potrzebował Marii i mówi mu, że nigdy w życiu mu nie wybaczy za to co zrobił. Po zabiciu jej, James ponownie spotyka Marię w Parku Rosewater gdzie mówi jej, że chce z nią rozpocząć nowe życie. Tuż przed samochodem, Maria zaczyna kasłać sygnalizując, że przeszłość się powtórzy i James będzie musiał znów przechodzić przez te same cierpienia gdyż po podróży w Silent Hill, niczego się nie nauczył. Galeria Maria w Heaven's Night.png|Maria w Heaven's Night. Maria zastanawiająca się nad samobójstwem.png|Maria zastanawiająca się nad samobójstwem. James spotyka Marię w Parku Rosewater.jpg|James spotyka Marię w Parku Rosewater. Maria w Parku Rosewater.jpg|Maria w Parku Rosewater. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałam.jpg|''Nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałam!'' Maria w swojej celi w Labiryncie.PNG|Maria w swojej celi w Labiryncie. Maria w Labiryncie.png|Maria w Labiryncie. James rozpaczający nad śmiercią Marii.png|James rozpaczający nad śmiercią Marii. Maria będąca torturowana przez Piramidogłowych.png|Maria będąca torturowana przez Piramidogłowych. Maria udająca Mary.png|Maria udająca Mary. Demoniczna forma Marii.png|Demoniczna forma Marii. Maria wręczająca Jamesowi list od Mary.png|Maria wręczająca Jamesowi list od Mary. Ciekawostki en:Maria (Silent Hill) Kategoria:Silent Hill Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Femme fatale Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zakochani w bohaterach Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Ci, którzy stali się dobrzy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Pragnący zemsty Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z horrorów Kategoria:Wytwory Wyobraźni